


Heartbroken

by Milael



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, good friend!Hercules, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milael/pseuds/Milael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jason and Pythagoras didn't see each other for a year. Hercules tries to help his two friends, hoping they will meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jason

**Author's Note:**

> I love Pythacarus but Jagoras will always have a place in my heart. So I wanted to write a fic about them even if I'm trying to write for Pythacarus. This idea came to me when I listened to the song "When I was your man" from Bruno Mars. I couldn't stop from thinking about Jagoras and Pythacarus while listening at this song. So I wrote this short sad fic and I couldn't prevent my heart from breaking. This fic will have short chapters.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue so there are probably mistakes though I tried to correct them. So I'm sorry in advance. 
> 
> Have fun reading!

Jason was at a pub in London, drinking. It wasn't his first drink, neither his last. The bartender filled his glass every time with an understanding look on his face. Jason had came so much time trying to drown his sorrows that the bartender knew him. He came so much that he knew what will happen. He will drink, hoping to forget his regrets until he will not manage to stay steady on his chair. The barman of the day will stop filling him and call a taxi. When the barman will help him to the car, he will protest but he'll go home with his regrets tormenting him.

Some months ago, he'd not imagine his nights like that but now he couldn't stop, hoping it'll work. Even if a little voice didn't let him forget that will never work. But when he heard this voice, his heart broke because he knew this voice. So he asked for another drink.

So like every night, he sat on a chair and stared at his glass, forgetting everything around him. That's why he started when a hand hit his shoulder with a surprising strenght.

“Jason!” a male voice shouted.

Jason turned around and he thought suddenly alcohol damaged his brain. Hercules was before him. A friend that he had not seen for a while.

'Hercules?” he asked confused.

The older man did a big smile.

“You drink and you don't invite me? I'm very deeply hurt Jason.” 

The younger man didn't know what to say. 

Hercules looked closely at Jason and lost his smile. He just noticed Jason wasn't very well. Without taking in account the fact that he saw the bartender looking at the young man with worry in his eyes. These looks he had had before meeting his wife. He felt his heart becoming heavier. He had never thought he would see Jason like that. But a heartbroken man could be very different from the man he was before.

“Why are you here Jason?” he asked gravely.

“I'm drinking,” Jason answered as if it was obvious.

And to back his words, he took a mouthful of his drink.

“Jason...”

“Please Hercules don't start lecturing me. You don't even have the right to lecture me.”

He gave a dirty look at Hercules. The latter didn't say anything about this sentence, these words not bothering him.

“You know, drinking will not resolve your problems. Believe me when I tell you alcohol will just deepen your feelings.”

Jason shooted another dirty look before ending his glass and standing up. He threw some crumpled bills and started to go unsteadly. Hercules didn't let Jason go alone so he followed him. They were outside, coldness caressing their faces.

“Jason listen...”

“Leave me alone Hercules.”

“Pythagoras wouldn't want to see you like that.”

Jason suddenly stopped. Hearing this name just made him feel all his feelings.

“He doesn't want to see me,” he said with a low but sad voice.

Hercules sighed and came closer.

“I know that when you saw him the last time, everything was wrong, but...”

“But nothing else! I just want to... I just want to go home Hercules.”

The older man nodded and went with him without any more word. They walked in silence, Jason lost in his thoughts and Hercules watching him. When they reached Jason's home, Hercules had to help him to get in. He helped him to go to his room and laid him on his bed. He took off his shoes and covered him with a blanket.

“Sleep Jason.”

Jason nodded and fell asleep. Hercules sighed and silently got out the bedroom. He looked around the flat and noticed the flat wasn't clean, cleanliness not being a priority for the drunk young man. He decided then to stay the night in order to talk with Jason who will be more sober.

**************

Hercules had to wait a long time to see Jason. He was making coffee when Jason decided to get out of his bedroom. Though sleep, Jason didn't look better. He probably had a hangover. The young man was surprised to see him then started to talk.

“Why are you here?”

The older man turned around and saw Jason. His friend looked awful. His curly hair was dirty and a mess, he was pale and tired. His half closed eyes showed weariness with a little bit of sadness.

“I wanted to stay with you for some hours. You look like you need company.”

Jason shrugged not looking like he carried about Hercules' answer and sat down.

“I don't need for a baby sitter Hercules.”

“What I'm seeing tells me differently.”

Jason sighed and looked at the table. He started when a cup of hot coffee was put in front of him.

“Drink. You'll feel better”

Hercules looked at the young man, who was taking the cup, and wondered since when his friend was living like that. The answer was obvious. Since too much time.

“Jason, I know what you can feel but...”

Suddenly Jason turned around to look at Hercules with anger in his eyes.

“What do you know about what I can feel Hercules!? What do you know about me letting go of the best thing that had happened to me because I was an idiot?”

The two men stared at each other for some time before Jason sighed and lowered his head. His eyes gazed at his cup of coffee.

“I was too stupid Hercules. I chose security and comfort rather than love.”

Hercules didn't say anything. Jason started to talk about what he was feeling and he didn't want to interrupt him and stop Jason from talking.

“I chose a weak and uncertain love from a girl rather a strong and true love from a man. Pythagoras loved me Hercules. He would have done everything for me. And I was too stupid, I chose to turn my back to him for Ariadne. I loved Pythagoras, Hercules and I still love him, but I didn't manage to be the man Pythagoras had needed. I let my doubts control me.”

Jason smiled saddly.

“There isn't a day where dreams of false hope haunt my sleep. I dream about the life I could have had if I had knew what good choice to make. Sometimes I simply dream about holding his hand and walking at his side proudly and without shame, what I couldn't never manage to do. But he's with another man now.”

A tear ran on Jason's cheek and he wiped it with a hand.

“Can you leave me alone now?”

Hercules sighed knowing what will happen if he left. But Jason needed time to recover from this talk.

“Okay but I'll come back,” Hercules said and stood.

The he put a hand on Jason's shoulder.

“I'm not leaving you alone, Jason.”

Jason didn't wait that Hercules left in order to go in his bedroom. The older man left the flat and swore to be here to help Jason to get better.


	2. Pythagoras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I hope you liked the first chapter. Now here is the next chapter. I hope you'll like it too.
> 
> Sorry in advance for the mistakes. I don't have a beta.

Like every morning, Pythagoras woke up early. But today he didn't open his eyes and sighed. Then he frowned. He opened one eye then the other one and noticed his boyfriend wasn't beside him. He sat up straight wondering where he could be then saw a note on the pillow. He took it and read it.

_My father called me and wanted me to come immediately. I don't know how much time he'll need me.  
I love you,  
Icarus._

Pythagoras smiled. It wasn't the first time Icarus' father asked him to help him but he was surprised he didn't hear the phone ring. Maybe he was more tired than he had thought. With all his works on mathematics, sometimes he didn't notice when he didn't sleep much. But he could always count on his boyfriend to remind him.

Pythagoras stood up and went to the bathroom to get ready. He didn't have any classes so he took his time. When he was ready, he went to the kitchen in order to make tea. However he was lost in his thoughts. Therefore he froze when he was about to take a bit of a biscuit because he just had an illumination. He put his mug and his biscuit down and went to his desk. There were so much sheets of paper than one couldn't see the color of the desk. He took a paper and started to write fastly in order to not lose his idea. He was so much focused on mathematics he forgot everything else.

That's why some hours later he didn't hear the door of the flat opening and a voice he knew. So he jumped when two arms came around his waist and two cold lips kissed his neck. A familiar laugh made him relax.

“Icarus!”

He turned around to see his man who stared at him with laughing eyes and smiled.

“You're already here?” the blond man asked after kissing him.

“Pythagoras, I left for six hours. I guess you were lost in your word of numbers and formulas again.”

Pythagoras knew Icarus said that without accusing or reprimanding him. It wasn't the first time Icarus came home with Pythagoras lost in his mathematics, neither it won't be the last time.

“An idea came to me and I couldn't stop myself from writing it.”

“And so you forgot to eat and drink?” 

The blond man apologized by smiling. At the beginning of their relationship, he had had difficulties to accept that Icarus was taking care so much of him. Usually it was him who took care of his friends. Nobody except Hercules and... someone else too cared for him. So when Icarus had started to worry about his health, he hadn't really wanted Icarus' worries. But now he knew the young man did that because he loved him. So now he accepted that and let Icarus worry for him.

Icarus smiled at him and took him to the kitchen.

“Hey! My work!” Pythagoras shouted.

“You can go back after eating. Fortunately for you, I bought Chinese so it will be fast to eat.”

Pythagoras pouted but still followed his boyfriend. After setting the table they started to eat and Icarus told him the reason why his father called him. For one of his inventions once again. Then they changed the subject of the conversation and continued to talk without noticing they finished to eat. Pythagoras and Icarus were absorbed by the presence of each other.

Suddenly somebody knocked. They stopped talking and looked at each other wondering who could be knocking. Icarus decided to answer and when he opened the door, he saw Hercules. He wasn't surprised to see him here. Hercules often came to see Pythagoras. The two friends were close even though their differencies. However whe he saw Hercules' face, he understood the latter didn't come just to see them.

“Hi Icarus. Pythagoras's here?”

“Yes. Come in.”

Hercules came in and Icarus closed the door before calling his boyfriend. Pythagoras came and smiled when he saw Hercules.

“Hercules! How are you?” he asked while he took him in his arms.

Used by his friend's welcoming hugs, Hercules smiled at him and hugged him.

“I'm okay. I had a hard night but I'm okay. I need to talk to you.”

Pythagoras noticed that Hercules looked at Icarus. The latter seemed to understand.

“My father still needs me. I'm going to go to see him.”

Icarus took his coat, his keys and his wallet and kissed Pythagoras before leaving. The blond man waited a moment before staring at Hercules and asking some questions.

“What's happening? Is Medusa okay?”

“Don't worry, Medusa is fine. It's not about her I want to talk.”

Pythagoras looked at Hercules with worry on his face. He led Hercules to his sofa and sat down beside him.

“What's happening Hercules? Is everything alright?”

Hercules shook his head to say no. Pythagoras was confused when he noticed that Hercules tried to not meet his eyes.

“Hercules, tell me what's wrong!” the blond demanded.

“It's about... Jason,” the older man answered with hesitation.

The mathematician tensed when he heard this name and tightened his fists on his knees. Hercules saw that but still talked.

“He's not very well.”

Pythagoras looked away.

“I went to see him last night and I talked to him. I haven't seen him very much for some months so I decided to go to see him in order to take news and... you'd not recognize him.”

The younger man stood up and turned his back to Hercules.

“And why would I care?” he said with bitterness.

Hercules became tense because he knew Pythagoras won't like his answer.

“I think you two need to talk.”

Pythagoras suddenly turned around to stare at his friend stunned by this answer. Then he answered angrily.

“No I won't talk to him Hercules. Did you already forget what he had done? He left Hercules. He left with Ariadne. He left just after announcing he had always loved Ariadne as if our relationship was nothing. I was an experience for him, a distraction.”

Hercules noticed Pythagoras had tears in his eyes. He always had doubted his friend hadn't really moved on, but seeing the pain and the distress in his young friend's eyes proved him right. However it hurt him to know that.

“You have not forgotten him, have you?”

Pythagoras suddenly raised his head to look surprisingly at his friend.

“Of course I forgot him and all this story. I have built a new life with Icarus.” 

“But you hide youself in your work and your mathematics. When you're not with Icarus, you go to your world of numbers.”

“I have always done that,” the blond man responded.

Hercules shook his head.

“Never so much with Jason, before all this story. You don't want to think about that so you work. By working, you don't think about everything so that you can avoid your pain.”

Pythagoras looked away but Hercules still went on.

“I think both of you need to see each other in order to move on. He won't be the same man he was a year ago. Maybe he'll bring you answers. And perhaps you can help him to get better.”

The younger man still refused to meet Hercules' eyes but the latter knew his young friend was thinking about what he just said.

“You don't have to give your answer now. It's something you need to think about. Besides you know where I am. Now I'm going to go see Medusa. She's going to worry.”

Hercules started to leave when Pythagoras said his name. So he turned to look at him.

“I don't know if I will forgive him one day.”

“Maybe yes, maybe no. But you can't know that if you refuse to think about him.”  
“When did you become so smart?” Pythagoras joked.

Hercules knew Pythagoras were trying to change the subject of the conversation so he smiled softly.

“Since I have a wonderful wife. Have a good day Pythagoras.”

The older man left the flat, leaving a young mathematician lost in his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm so sorry the chapters are short. But I really wanted to write this fic even though it's short.
> 
> Reviews are welcomed :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the confrontation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I didn't give up on this fic. I just didn't have time to finish it. But I still finished and I hope you'll enjoy the end.

After Hercules' visit, Pythagoras had thought a lot of. A part of himself didn't want to see Jason again. He had hurt him very much and Pythagoras were scared of feeling this pain again if he saw him. But an other part of him wanted to see the young man again. He had taken a lot of time to be honest with himself but he had missed Jason. Before what had happened, they were best friends. He missed their past friendship. Beside he wanted answers. Answers that only Jason could give him. Answers that could help him to put the past behind and truly be with Icarus.

Hercules was right. Pythagoras hadn't forgotten Jason and the end of their relationship. And so, when he was with Icarus, he couldn't stop himself to be afraid. He feared seeing his relationship with Icarus suddenly stop, and he feared to hurt again. But he was ashamed too. He knew Icarus had felt his hidden feelings, but the young man had always tried to reassure him and stayed patient with him. Pythagoras fell more in love with him everytime he thought about this.

Eventually, it was because of his boyfriend that he had called Hercules to tell him he agreeded to see Jason. Icarus had said aloud what he had on his mind, and had supported him in his decision.

Now he was in his flat, pacing up and down and running his shaking hands in his hair, wondering why he said yes. His stomach was knotted and his heart was beating fast. He was nervous and he had to confess, he was a little scared. Scared of seeing Jason after one year and having a reaction that he won't control. Thinking about that, he'd have loved to have Icarus with him. But he shook his head.

“No. I have to face Jason alone.”

But it wasn't enough to reassure him. So he still paced in his living room waiting for Hercules. The older man wanted to come with Jason here and to let them talk, but staying close in order to step in if they went too far in their conversation. When he had told this at Pythagoras, the blond man had stared at him and asked him what he meant, even if he had a small idea about that. When he had answered him that they were civilized adults and they could have a discussion without screaming and insulting, Hercules had raised an eyebrow and had repeated he would still stay. 

Somebody suddenly knocked at his door and Pythagoras freezed, wide opened eyes fixing the door. The fateful moment was coming and he couldn't back out. With a heavy but hesitant pace, he went to the door and wanted to open it but his hand stayed freezed on the door handle. Because of the fear which flooded him like a tsunami, his heart beat faster. Then he shook his head to regain control.

_Why would I be afraid of facing Jason?_ He wondered. 

So a determination appeared in his blue eyes and his hand turned the door handle. He opened the door and saw Hercules. However his determination lowered when his eyes went on the young man beside Hercules. His heart missed a beat when he recognized Jason. His body suddenly freezed.

**************************

Since Hercules' visit, Jason hadn't stopped thinking about what the older man had told him. Having brought up his feelings and his thoughts had exhausted him but had also relieved him in a way. He could stop to keep all of this for himself now, he wasn't alone. But he still couldn't prevent from being nervous when Hercules had told him Pythagoras was ready to meet him. At first, Jason hadn't wanted to believe the older man and had been very angry. He had thought it wasn't Hercules who should ask this at the young mathematician. But as Hercules had told him very clearly, if he hadn't done that, who would have done that? And he had been right. Jason didn't think he would be able to go see the blond man alone. He really wanted to make up with Pythagoras. However, he didn't feel so brave to go knock at Pythagoras's house and beg him to let him explain. But now, Hercules had made a decision for him and he had to go throughout his decision. Beside Hercules had made clear to him that it was his one and only chance to patch things up. If he refused, Pythagoras and he won't never talk and explain.

That's why he waited nervously Hercules in his flat. The latter wanted to go with him and Jason coudn't say no. Fortunately, Hercules wasn't late, a thing that was rare. Probably because he really wanted everything to be alright between them. Jason opened the door when he rang the bell.

“Ready?” Hercules asked.

Jason breathed in deeply and out slowly. He nodded and took his coat and his keys and followed Hercules out. However, just out of the building, he froze. Hercules looked at him with worry.

“You okay?”

“Yes, yes... it's just...”

“Jason, everything will be alright. Even if it's not easy for you two, you have to do that in order to patch things up.”

“You're right. Go on.”

The two men walked again and stopped in front of Hercules' car. They took place in the car and Hercules started the engine. He started to drive. The two friends were silent while the ride and that's why they felt they took one hour to make the ride rather than ten minutes. Hercules parked and once again, Jason froze for some seconds, before leaving the car. Hercules noticed but still didn't say anything. The young man was already so nervous. Some minutes later, they were before Pythagoras' door.

“You ready?”

“No. I'm not sure it's still a good idea, but I have to do this.”

With a nod Jason gave his consentment and Hercules rang the bell. Some seconds later (but Jason thought it was longer), the door was opened and Pythagoras appeared. Jason suddenly froze, he wasn't as ready as he had thought. Then his eyes wandered on the younger man. He hadn't changed. Just maybe his hair that was longer and dishevelled, maybe because of the stress of waiting. And just maybe he was skinner than a year ago. But what hurt more Jason, it was what he saw in his blue eyes. Pythagoras was nervous but also scared. He had read many emotions in Pythagoras' eyes before, but he had never seen the fear. And the fact that he was the man who was responsible of this broke his heart.

But what he felt seeing the young man hurt him more. He realized he had been too stupid, too idiot for having broken with him. Seeing him after a year made him feel all the things he had hidden. He even felt bitterness in his mouth.

Then he saw Pythagoras looking at him and freezing, and he tensed. He didn't know how the young man will react, but he knew no matter the reaction, he will take it because he deserved it.

********************

Seconds went by and nobody said something. Pythagoras and Jason still stared at each other whereas Hercule waited for a reaction. He was ready if something went wrong. But he fastly noticed he didn't need to be ready because neither the blond man or the brown man did react. He looked at them then sighed. If he didn't do something, the two men would probably stay like this for a long time and they will attract neighbours. So he cleared his throat and looked at Pythagoras who jumped when he heard his voice.

“Will you let us in, Pyth?”

“Yes... Yes,” the young man stuttered.

Pythagoras opened wider the door and Hercules got in. When he was close, he put a hand on his shoulder to show him his presence and his support. Jason followed, not looking at the mathematician. They went at the living room but once again, the silence settled. Hercules waited some minutes before sighing inside of him.

_It's not by acting like this that they will talk._

Hercules understood it was difficult for the two men to meet again, but if they wanted to patch things up, one of them had to start talking. But obviously nobody wanted to do that. He also knew he couldn't take part in their conversation. It wasn't him who should setter their problems. He had already managed to help them to meet, a thing he had thought almost impossible. He couldn't etablish dialogue between them. They were the only one who could do this because they were the only one who could overcome their feelings.

Finally, after one or two minutes, it was Pythagoras who started talking. Hercules wasn't surprised. His young friend could seem timid and weak but in reality he was very brave and strong.

“Hi Jason. You're here.”

***************************

When Hercules had told him Jason wasn't the same, Pythagoras had believed his friend talked just about his behaviour. But it was by seeing Jason he realized he had been stupid. Because the Jason of today wasn't the same one that the Jason of one year ago. Not only just by his behaviour but also by his look. He had never seen him like this.

The Jason who was before him was an unkempt person. His hair was longer and greasy. He had a five o'clock shadow, whereas one year ago, Jason'd shave everyday. He had lost pounds and he didn't seem so muscled than before. His clothes showed the same image by being dark, not clean and wrinkled. But it was his eyes who shocked more. They showed pain and tiredness, something he had never seen. His heart tightened.

He had thought all Jason's emotions will not matter to him after everything this man had done at him. He had even thought no matter what Jason would say or show, he would deserve it. But now, he couldn't stop feeling sadness for this man. He wanted to hate himself for this but he couldn't. Even though their past and his pain and his anger, Pythagoras had loved this man who, before being his boyfriend, had been his best friend. They had shared and lived many things together. So that's why he chose to be the first one to start a dialogue.

“Hi Jason. You're here.”

And after saying that, he suddenly felt nervous, as if everything that will happen depended from Jason's answer. Then he realized he was right. Jason's answer will determine the path of their dialogue. Jason relaxed and answered.

“We had to see each other. To talk.”

Pythagoras sighed and showed the sofa. Jason sat down on the end of the sofa, not at ease yet. The blond man settled down at the other end, leaving a distance between them. Hercules took his chance to go to the kitchen in order to leave them alone. This time Jason started talking.

“I came to see you to ask you your pardon.”

“Have you realized all the pain you caused me?”

At first, the two men didn't look at each other, but when Pythagoras asked this question with a calm voice, Jason looked at him honestly. 

“Yes. I hurt you. I hurt you so much because of my words and my actions. I have been stupid but it's not an excuse for what I have done to you. I have thought a lof of these last months and I have imagined what I would tell you if we meet again. But, now you're here, before me, and everything I could imagine saying won't be enough. It won't erase your pain. That's why I can just tell you one thing : I wish that one day you'll be able to pardon me.”

While Jason's monologue, Pythagoras raised his head to observe Jason. He could see remorse on his face, but also a honesty which troubled him so much it was intense. He had never saw that in Jason before. So he realized Jason was truthfully sorry. The blond man believed him and he honestly wanted to pardon him, but there was a question he really wanted to ask.

“Jason, I see you're really honest, and I know it's a story that I have to put behind me. But I need to know something which I hope would help me stop thinking about all of this. Why? I know you told you had been stupid, but I can't believe it's only this reason which brought you to leave with Ariadne.”

Jason sighed and ran a hand in his hair, but he pulled a face when one of his fingers pulled on a knot.

“I was scared. I had never been attracted by a man before you, Pythagoras, and it was new. You already were my best friend but I saw you differently. At first, I didn't ask myself questions, but, more days went by, more I was scared. I'd love to tell you why but I still don't know. However, instead of coming to talk with you about this, I went to see Ariadne. What there was between her and me was nothing, but I wasn't able to know that in the past. She wasn't sure about her feelings for me, and I, I tried to love her to prove I was still attracted by girls. I so insisted that eventually I succeeded to convince myself of my love for her. And then I stopped thinking and I left with her.”

Pythagoras listened closely the brown man and he could understand Jason's actions now. However he couldn't stop feeling pain, but guilty too. Maybe if he had felt Jason's fear, nothing of this would have happened.

Even though what had happened in the past, Jason still knew Pythagoras and knew the blond man'd probably feel guilty. Not thinking about that, he came closer and put a hand on Pythagoras' ones.

“Hey, I think even if you had tried to talk at me about that, everything would still happen. You know how much I can be stubborn. I'm sure I still would do the same mistake.”

Pythagoras stared at Jason's hand but didn't do something to move away. Jason suddenly felt a little ball of stress melting in his stomach. Maybe one day they will be as close as before. However, Jason had to shut a voice before it started talking. The mathematician raised his eyes to look at Jason and smiled weakly.

“I believe you, Jason and I pardon you. But it'll take time to be close friends again.”

Jason smiled too, something he hadn't done since some months now.

“I'll be patient.”

He stood up and started to leave but stopped and looked at Pythagoras.

“Your boyfriend...”

“Icarus,” Pythagoras informed Jason, wondering why Jason started talking about him.

“Icarus is being great towards you?”

“Yes Jason, Icarus is great.”

“Okay. So goodbye and... see you soon?”

“See you soon,” Pythagoras agreeded with a smile.

Jason smiled too and left. Pythagoras looked at him before jumping when he heard Hercules' voice.

“It went greater than I thought.”

The blond mathematician turned around to see his old friend who was smiling. He did the same thing.

“Thanks Hercules.”

Hercules didn't answer but he knew his answer was in his eyes. Jason and Pythagoras just patched things up and with time will be great friends again. Because he knew these two men were a part of each other's life.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. It was great to see some people loving this fic. Thanks everyone for your reviews and/or kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is about Jason. The next one will be about Pythagoras. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Reviews will be welcomed :-)


End file.
